The present invention relates to a control device for an engine provided with electromagnetic driven intake valves and more particularly to the control device for an engine provided with an electromagnetic driven intake valves that is constructed to independently control an operation timing of the intake valve in each cylinder.
As a mechanism for controlling a valve operation timing of electromagnetic driven intake valves, conventionally, there has been known a technique disclosed in JP-A-8-200135. This mechanism is constructed to detect an actual operation time of the valve, compare the detected time with a command value given for driving an electromagnetic valve, and detect an abnormality of the electromagnetic valve based on the compared result.
The electromagnetic valve driving technique disclosed in such a prior art has not been constructed to take into consideration a technique of independently controlling the valve timing for each cylinder.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a control device for an engine provided with an electromagnetic driven intake valve which is constructed to focus on the operativity of the electromagnetic driven intake valve, that is, the independent operativity of the intake valve timing of each cylinder in response to an electric command value and secure a desirous control such as activation of a catalytic converter for exhaust emission control, which has conventionally had difficulty in being compossible to drivability, as keeping the excellent drivability, when requested.
In carrying out the foregoing object, the control device for an engine provided with an electromagnetic driven intake valve is constructed to control an electromagnetic driven type intake valve that may drive and control the intake valve for each cylinder and at least one cylinder so that the cylinder has a different crank angle timing of opening or shutting (closing) the intake valve from another cylinder.